


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by Maesicals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, I didn't look over this, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesicals/pseuds/Maesicals
Summary: It all went to fast, they didn't even get to say goodbye.





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This took me around 20 minutes so it's kinda rushed but I needed to write something sad because i'm sad.
> 
> This takes place after the snap :)

The sound of the snap echoed through the trees. 

 

Everything seemed to come to a halt.  

 

The only thought that registered in Bruce’s brain was that something was very very wrong.

 

Something caught Bruce’s eyes through the trees of Wakanda, a figure that was familiar and comforting.

 

Thor.

 

Bruce never ran faster in his entire life. The HulkBuster, which was supposed to make him more powerful, was slowing him down. He quickly hit every button in the armor until he suddenly fell out.    
  
“Thor!” Thor turned his head, his grim face becoming slightly lighter as he saw Bruce running towards him.    
  
Bruce jumped in Thor’s arms causing a soft thud.   
  
“God, i’m so glad you’re okay.” Bruce subconsciously ran his fingers through Thor’s hair calming both of them down immensely. 

 

“Banner, It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.”

 

“No, Thor, honey, you did amazing. You got closer than anyone else would have to defeating Thanos.” Bruce quietly whispered sweet nothings and praise.

 

“Banner. Bruce, I-I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, okay? Everything's going to be alright.” Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a way to calm down before he tipped over the edge. When he opened his eyes Thor was gone, replaced by dust all over the ground and on Bruce’s hands, face and legs.

  
Bruce brushed the dust off of him as he stood, calling Thor’s name but his legs weren’t there causing Bruce to topple to the ground.    
  


“Thor? Thor! Please help me! I didn’t get to say goodbye.” Tears streamed down Bruce’s face as his body rapidly left with the wind. 

  
His plees for Thor to help him abruptly came to a stop. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written Thorbruce twice and I killed Bruce both times.
> 
> Thank you Thorbruce discord for yelling at me for this. I love you guys.


End file.
